


Invicible circles

by Messallina



Series: Snippets of Could-have-beens [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messallina/pseuds/Messallina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few glimpses from the life set after Sweet child in time, spanning to the future after the second visit to the Bad Wolf Bay. There are discussions of the Doctor's past and, of course, time travel. Some events are the same even in the parallel universe, helping Rose and the Doctor settle in their new lives. After all, memories are better when shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invicible circles

**Author's Note:**

> Another little story, set in the time after the Sweet child in time. This time, it however ends with proper Doctor/Rose, even if they are in the parallel universe.  
> And, of course, I don't own anything, the characters are property of BBC, etc...

Then came the parallel world and the Cyberman. It was a trying day and even as Rose and the Doctor were dwelling in the library, back in their proper universe, she sensed the day’s events were beginning to finally catch up with them.  
She tried to think of a best way to distract them both. Although, on a second thought, she might leave it to rest.  
“Doctor?” She began cautiously.  
That alone had his attention, for she wasn’t know for cautions approach of things. They were friends, weren’t they? And friends shouldn’t hesitate before approaching each other, no matter how hard the situation may be.  
“Yes Rose?”  
“Have there been,” there, she hesitated taking a deep breath,” many woman, or men or, just, you know, aliens, in your life?” Though Rose did her best to appear nonchalant and above the whole matter, he didn’t believe for a second.  
His first instinct was to deflect the question, to make a joke of it, to run. But he was tired after the whole ordeal of a day and, frankly, she deserved to know. She stuck with him through thick and thin, through his regeneration, through all the danger.  
And so, after rubbing his hands across his face, the Doctor said with a tired sight.  
"I've lived many lives, loved many times Rose." But there he was, looking so young and carefree, only his eyes betraying the centuries he had seen go by.  
"Tell me about them." Bade Rose gently, in hopes of getting him to make peace with his troubled past.  
“It is a way of honouring them, to not let them be forgotten. I want to know.” She probed gently, testing how far his willingness to talk goes.  
He peered at her strangely, then a pained expression crossed his face and then, just as she thought she has gone too far, he started to talk.  
“Should I only mention what you would refer to as romantic love, it began with my wife, back home on Gallifrey. A political match, though we certainly didn't object. She was a real Time Lady of old, with all the meanings attached. Beautiful, regal, poised and proud. But she had no desire to travel. No sense of Adventure, a fault found in one too many Timelords. We grew apart over the time. And then I took my granddaughter, borrowed a TARDIS - don't grin Rose - from a museum - oi, Rose its rude to laugh - and off we went.”  
He had a hazy smile on his face, remembering the young and carefree days, when he still had a home to return to.  
“Then there was Romana, oh, we bickered constantly, she didn’t approve of my methods and constant interfering. And many others. Mostly, they left me, usually to settle down somewhere. I admired them, yes, maybe even loved them, but certainly not with both my hearts. We didn’t share the same dreams. They were content staying still, even though there was the rest of time and space left to discover.  
Rose was listening intently. For the first time, he was opening up. There was so much she still didn't know about him!  
“In the end,” concluded the Doctor his tale, “none of the wanted to run through the universe with me. No sense of adventure.”  
And he smiled at Rose and she rewarded him with one of her famous grins, an understanding passing between them. _Forever._

* * *

"Look! All these candles set alight, it's so beautiful. I wonder, what is it, they're celebrating?"  
"They are not. Celebrating I mean," added the tall man hastily, sensing the girl by his side didn't quite catch his trail of thoughts.  
"Well,„ he continued, "I suppose technically it can be classified as a celebration, but not in the sense like Christmas celebration or, I don't know, Thanksgiving, were I to stick with earthly examples. Should I however include other planets, as well, I could mention-"  
Now Rose's smirk widened into a grin as the Doctor proceeded to go on rambling how they absolutely must visit the Festival of Silver Wind on some far away world she'd never heard of. And all of it without taking as much as a single breath.  
"-but the fact is, this is what will be celebrated rather than it being the celebration itself now, in their linear point of view, of course, but in our- Oh."  
All of the sudden, he stopped mid-sentence and stood still, staring off into distance. Just as Rose was about to inquire about the meaning of this, her human ears picked it up too.  
It started as a soft clinging. More and more joined until it became a symphony of hundreds and maybe even thousands keys ringing through the chilly air of the quickly approaching dusk. Rose opened her mouth, clearly confused and in a want of an explanation.  
"It is beginning." It was the Doctor, who had apparently regained his ability to speak.  
"The energy has been set free. No power on the universe can stop it now, thought," he sighted," they will most certainly try to."  
He raised his hand and pointed to the distance. In that very moment Rose saw them. Hundreds of heavily armed soldiers guarding every corner and every side street surrounding the people in the square.  
"Alien invasion? Possessed bodies? Mad scientists? What is going on here? And why the TARDIS chose to land on some rooftop and not down there? So, what's the problem?"  
His ancient eyes bore into hers and he squeezed her hand a bit tighter.  
"Nothing. No aliens here, no disruptions in the time and space continuum. Why there should be any?" His voice became bitter. “Humans are cruel enough on their own."  
A new melody was being weaved into the ringing and was slowly taking over in its intensity.  
"They are singing, “gasped Rose, “faced with an army and they are singing about faith in humanity, freedom and peace." Wonder filled her eyes as she gazed at the street below.  
Gently, Rose tugged at the sleeve of the Doctor's pinstriped suit.  
"Where and when are we?"  
"It’s Earth, obviously. Judging by the architecture, we should be in middle Europe. As for the time period, since there aren't any bustles or horse drawn carriages around, I suspect it’s after First World War and before 2012 as nobody has those coloured touch phones you become so fond of."  
"Okay." Some things were better not questioned. Like that day when he claimed to recognise a time period by its smell.  
"It is 1989, in case you wanted it exactly. Amazing year! A bunch of humans found a way. And they did it without guns. Tell me Rose, do you see anyone yielding a gun?"  
She looked at him, wondering where this was going.  
"As a matter of fact Doctor, I happen to see several hundreds of guns."  
"Well yes, of course apart from what the police or soldiers or whatever they are have."  
"Then no."  
"Oh Rose, even I couldn't have done that. Even I had a weapon on the day they all burned."  
And once again, even though his body seemed young, all his years could be, for a moment, brightly seen in his eyes, all the suffering, all the injustice, all the fire.

Rose eyed the crowd below, trying to discern what historical moment they found themselves in.  
"Can we take a closer look Doctor?" She asked and, after quickly scanning their surroundings, he shook his head.  
„I do not think that would be wise idea. Not in the mood for that much of a trouble today."  
Her eyebrows shot up in disbelieve.  
"You, not in the mood for trouble? Are you ill?"  
"Perhaps I should have said not in the mood to get killed by the sniper on the roof over there, who's just seconds from noticing us."  
And because a shotgun that could be aimed at your face very soon is quite a convincing argument, Rose gave up. Besides, the Doctor's expression made it clear he wouldn't let himself be argued with.  
"A valid reason, I'll give you that."  
And hand in hand they've retreated into the blue box.

* * *

Their (their, not just his) ship was ready and set.  
It has been two and half year since The Beach: Second Act, as Rose has taken up referring to the incident in her head.  
Now, a man in a blue suit (he still had the same fashion quirks) was grinning wildly at her from where he stood between a set of new and yet so achingly familiar blue doors.  
'Where to, Lady Rose? First trip in this universe that calls for something spectacular!"  
As a matter of fact, after giving it quite a lot thought in the last few days, Rose came up with an idea she deemed worthy to be their first destination.  
"When I think of it, do you remember that one day when we walked away? All those candles and the singing. And that sniper on the opposite roof..”  
She trailed off, biting her lower lip, but his smile told her she chose correctly.  
"You want to see what happened? Can't blame you, it's an amazing and singular occurrence. Let me set the coordinates."  
He dashed around, pushing various button.  
"Hold that Rose!"  
"That?"  
"No, that there."  
"Oh."  
Finally he is triumphantly pulled a handle.  
Rose almost started to cry at the achingly familiar groan of the time rotor, as she was told ‘that tube, round, moving thingy’ was properly called.  
"Ready to go, Rose Tyler?"  
They've shared wide smiles and walked out.

She looked around in amazement, like she did on every single trip. There just simply are feelings one can never get enough of.  
"But Doctor, it looks different, and I am not talking about the zeppelins."  
"Yep, it does. Would be strange if it didn't, you see, it's the very same place, but exactly 25 years after. So no, it is not my driving skills, this was perfectly intentional. I told you it later became a celebration on its own. Oh the joys of having a time machine. How I've missed this!" And he danced away, pushing buttons, spinning madly around and pulling levers.  
‘And how I've missed that magnificent smile of yours, the sheer enthusiasm of it’, thought Rose.  
They even land on the same roof and, looking down, Rose saw hundreds and thousands of people, strolling around, laughing, chatting and being happy. In the upper part of the square, right next to the big statue of some king, the people formed a shape of a giant heart out of lit candles, with more and more little flames joining in as constantly someone approach the scene to light a new candle.  
“Just look Rose, look! Tiny insignificant humans on your tiny insignificant planet and even Time Lords could learn from you. Overthrowing totalism peacefully. It should be an oxymoron, that is when an expression is made from seemingly contradicting words, but it usually makes sense in the poetical point of view- What? What's so funny?”  
‘You've still got a gob." She said with a fond smile.  
Yeah, I suppose I do,“ he gave her a crooked grin, extended his arm and exclaimed, " the universe awaits us, Rose Tyler!"  
She clasped his offered hand firmly in hers as they went back into their piece of home in this strange universe.  
"Where to now, Rose Tyler?"  
"Anywhere you wish."

* * *

"And here I was thinking a dinner with you would go smoothly." Said Rose, trying to sound aggravated and all that, but failing miserably since her eyes were laughing at the affair. Which, she had to admit, had been quite funny to watch.  
The Doctor at least had the dignity to look offended at the accusation.  
"Oi, it did! On fact, it went spectacularly!"  
No longer could Rose contain her laugh as it bubbled up her throat.  
"You faked proposing to me so the waitress would stop flirting with you!"  
"Who says it was fake, Rose Tyler." The Doctor suddenly turned to fully face her, his amused expression gone, but seemed strangely elated still.  
Her eyes went wide as saucers as he took her hand in his and, quite seriously, announced.  
"With your permission, I would very much like to call you my fiancée. Will you grant it?"  
With tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, Rose only managed a single nod before flinging her arms around his neck, feeling him embrace her in return.  
Suddenly, Doctor heard faint giggles and he withdrew a bit so he could see Rose's face. She smiled at him, with that special tongue in cheek kind of smile she seemed to reserve just for him. Then her grin widened, as she announced.  
"You do realise that you are going to have to tell my mum, don't you?"  
And seeing his expression of pure horror, Rose descended into a full laughing fit. Yes, she could very much see herself looking forward to spending forever with her Doctor.


End file.
